


Better Things to Do

by Cithara



Series: Chocolate & Ginger [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 14:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cithara/pseuds/Cithara
Summary: Ron has better things to do than make sure he and Harry get to Sunday lunch on time.





	Better Things to Do

**Author's Note:**

> An unashamed smutfic with two of my faves. This ties in with the other fics in the Chocolate & Ginger series, but can be read alone. Please leave me a comment and let me know what you thought.

Better Things to Do  


"We're going to be late."

"I don't give a damn."

"You will when your mother gives us ten kinds of hell."

"Could you please not bring my mother up when I have my hand down your pants?"

Harry grinned and leant back against his husband's chest, resting his head on the man's shoulder and sighing happily when Ron's lips descended to his neck whilst his hand continued to stroke firmly up and down his hardening erection.

"We're not doing this," Harry said, not believing a word he was saying.

"I beg your pardon my love, but it feels very much as though we're doing this," Ron replied, continuing his assault on every bit of Harry's body that he could lay hands or lips to. "You don't really think for one minute that I believe your little protests, do you?" he murmured against Harry's throat. "I know how you feel in my arms, I know when no means no, and I know when it really means yes. I know that you want me to bend you over this kitchen counter and fuck you senseless."

"Ron," Harry groaned, his worry about their tardy arrival at the Weasley dinner table lessening by the second.

"That's what you want, isn't it love?" Ron whispered into his ear, loving the way Harry's body responded to it, how his skin broke out in goosebumps and how the cock in his hand hardened even more. "You want my hands on you, my mouth teasing you, tormenting you, you want me to drive every last inch of my cock deep inside you until you beg to have it harder, faster."

"Jesus Christ Ron," Harry gasped as Ron's hold tightened on his swollen prick just the way he liked it.

"Say it Harry," Ron commanded softly as he let his hand drift lower to ghost across Harry's balls, making the man arch beautifully in his arms. "Say it and I'll oblige."

Harry let a soft moan escape his lips before he murmured, "Please."

"Please what?" Ron taunted, punctuating it by giving Harry's ear a playful nip.

"Please fuck me into the middle of next week," Harry said with a slight growl, and Ron knew that the time for teasing his husband was over.

He removed his hand, receiving a moan of annoyance followed by one of approval as he began to divest Harry of every inch of clothing that covered his body. His mouth began to map the places of Harry's skin that had been well-explored many times before, his tongue and teeth knowing exactly which places to tease and which to abuse to wring the most approving noises.

One hand trailed up and down the length of Harry's firm torso, grinning as his over-sensitive husband sucked in a breath as his ribs were tickled, while his other hand tried its best to undo his trousers. He moved his tongue to lathe at the spot beneath Harry's ear while he finally gave in and brought his other hand to assist his struggling one, freeing himself from his trousers then yanking his shirt off over his head.

He pressed his chest up against Harry's back, sighing softly at the glorious skin-to-skin contact. His hard prick nudged against Harry's firm arse cheeks and Harry pressed himself back against his husband insistently.

"What do you want, love?" Ron whispered in his ear as his hand danced over Harry's hip and down his thigh, moving teasingly close to Harry's straining erection each time but refusing to actually touch it.

"I want you to fuck me," Harry said forcefully, tilting his head to allow Ron to lean down and worry the delicate skin of his neck and throat.

"All in good time my impatient husband. These things have to be done with finesse."

"Since when?" Harry shot back, his need growing with every second Ron continued to tease him.

"Now, now," Ron murmured against Harry's throat, letting his fingers skitter through the dark thatch of pubic hair but still refraining from giving Harry what he wanted. "I promise that in good time I will ram my cock into you and fuck you so hard your eyes roll backwards," Ron said, and Harry whimpered slightly, "but first, you're going to tell me what you want me to do to you."

Harry muttered something unintelligible and Ron wrapped his arm tightly around the man's waist, biting down hard on his ear and saying, "Say it properly or I won't do it."

"I want your mouth on me," Harry said, sounding as though every word was an effort.

"Be more specific," Ron ordered, and thanked Merlin that his husband was too busy having his brain fogged by lust or surely he would be hexing off parts of Ron's anatomy by now, vital ones too.

"For fuck's sake Ron, just rim me before I lose my fucking mind."

"Yes sir," Ron said with a chuckle, relinquishing Harry's ear and moving his lips down over the man's throat, over his shoulder-blade then along the ridge of his spine. He slowly sank to his knees and spent a happy couple of minutes tormenting the dimples at the base of Harry's spine.

Harry keened beneath him and he knew that if he didn't give his husband what he wanted soon then he could well be seeing to his own waiting erection on his own. He nuzzled his nose between Harry's cheeks and slowly parted them, blowing softly as he did so. Harry hummed happily and Ron couldn't help but smirk as he leant forward and closed his lips over his prize.

He lathed Harry's entrance carefully, licking and sucking, swirling his tongue and teasing Harry with gentle prods. Harry leant forward a little further, propping himself up on his elbows on the kitchen counter. His head bowed forward and, if his mouth weren't otherwise occupied, Ron would have smiled at the look of utter bliss on his husband's face.

He finally breached Harry with his tongue and Harry moaned in appreciation. He slid smoothly in and out, knowing exactly how Harry liked it. His husband enjoyed a good hard fuck, it was true, but when it came to rimming, he knew that slow and sensual was the way to please. He fucked the tight hole gently, creating warm suction with his mouth as he did so, trailing his hands up and down Harry's thighs, feeling the delicious quiver of muscle as he did so.

"Please Ron," Harry moaned from above.

Normally he would have carried on teasing his husband, but he was ready to bury himself in the man's gorgeous body and had no patience left with which to torment him. He placed a reverent kiss to the well-lathered hole, and rose to his feet, summoning their lube from the bedroom.

Harry needed very little preparation and Ron only needed to use a little of the lube on himself for fear of coming before he even got inside his husband. He positioned himself at Harry's entrance and braced one hand on the man's shoulder, nuzzling Harry's ear and whispering,

"Ready for me love?"

"I swear to God if you don't – ahh," he moaned as Ron slid inside him in one swift motion.

Ron began rocking in smooth, slow thrusts, snaking an arm around to hold Harry tightly. Harry sighed with pleasure as he clenched down around his husband. "You want me to fuck you?" Ron murmured.

"Yes," Harry hissed.

"You want me to fuck you hard?" Ron asked, pulling most of the way out and slamming back in again.

"Fuck yes!" Harry cried out against the harsh impalement. "Oh yes, please…please fuck me hard."

Ron, always one to oblige his husband, did just that and soon there was no sound in the kitchen save for the smacking of flesh and the deep moans and gasps of pleasure. Ron slammed in and out of Harry harder and harder each time, loving that he was capable of doing this to the man, that he was the one who got to see Harry in such a beautiful state.

A few more thrusts and Harry erupted all over the counter, splashing his own stomach in the process. Ron followed shortly after, pressing into Harry and bending him all the way over. They gasped huge gulps of air as they tried to recover, Ron's hands gently stroking Harry's lean hips.

"Fuck, I love you," he breathed into Harry's hair.

Harry chuckled softly and placed a hand over one of Ron's. "I love you too, and I love it when you fuck me like that. It turns my bones to mush."

"I'd noticed," Ron said smugly as he carefully withdrew from Harry's body.

Both men straightened up and Harry cast a deep cleaning charm over them both and the much-abused kitchen counter. He wound his arms around Ron's neck, pressing their sated flesh against one another again.

"You know, I thought the sex would begin to wane after a few years of marriage, but it doesn't look like it's going to happen any time soon," he said, grinning as Ron's hands moved to cup each firm arse cheek.

"Not if I have anything to do with it," Ron said as he began to massage the flesh beneath his hands. "Not when I have this beautiful body at my mercy to do what I want with."

"It's all yours," Harry whispered, leaning up to meet Ron's lips in a deep and breath-taking kiss. "It'll always be yours."

"Can I get that in writing?"

"I married you, didn't I? Now come on or your mother will excommunicate us from the family."

"You've got to stop mentioning my mother before or after sex. It's just plain wrong."


End file.
